


Unknown

by RosedustQueen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen





	Unknown

On October 1st 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. 


End file.
